Unraveling Secrets
by Feathersong
Summary: Icepaw is a kittypet who has joined Thunderclan.She disobeys the warrior code frequently.Can she live the life of the clans?Will all her secrets become unraveled?I suck at summaries.Please R&R! Takes place between The Darkest Hour and Midnight.
1. Chapter 1

**Unraveling Secrets**

**I don't own anything Warriors but I wish I owned a couple of the characters!**

**Chapter 1**

Bell groomed on the wall of her housefolk's den.

"_It's so boring here," _she thought yawning.

"Bell!" A she-cat meowed, running towards Bell.

"Cody! How's it going?" She ran up to Cody and they touched noses.

"Nothing, really," Cody started to groom next to Bell, "But Smudge tells me that you like him quite a bit."

"What?!" Bell yowled in anger and surprise, "I'm going to kill that cat! Cody, please tell me you don't believe him."

Cody let out a meow of laughter.

"Don't worry. I don't, I don't."

"Well good cause I-" Bell was cut off when she saw some movement in the forest.

"What was that?"

"Hmm?" Cody looked to the forest, "Probably just the wind."

"Well, I'm gonna go check it out." Bell said, leaping off the wall and onto the ground below.

"Let me come!" Cody said hyperly, about to leap off the wall after Bell.

"No, you stay there. I'll be fine on my own. You can go back to your house, ok?"

"Fine. I'll see you later," Cody said and walked on the edge of the wall and jumped into a yard.

Bell slowly crept towards the forest, keeping her ears perked. As she got to the first tree, she saw a flash of tortoise shell and white fur in the trees and felt a weight knock her over. "Hi there," the cat said. She had green eyes and about as old as Bell, which was 6 moons old.

"I'm Sorrelpaw. Who are you? What Clan are you from?" She asked curiously.

"Um, I'm Bell. I'm not from a clan."

"Oh, then your a kittypet right? I've never met a kittypet before! Well, I have but he's Clan leader now."

"Who's this Sorrelpaw?"

Sorrelpaw got off of Bell and turned to another cat that had appeared out of the forest. It was a golden-brown tabby tom.

"It's a kittypet! Her name's Bell. Can she be my friend, please? I'm tired of my brothers."

"Shouldn't you ask Firestar that before me? I'm not leader of Thunderclan."

Bell's ears perked at the name.

"You know Firestar?" She asked.

"Duh, he's our leader," It was Sorrelpaw who answered this time, "By the way, this is Brackenfur, my sub- mentor. My mentor, Sandstorm, is in the nursery at the moment with Firestar's kits!"

Brackenfur looked to Bell. "How do you know Firestar?"

"I don't know him. Barley, he's a loner now, told Violet, Fuzz, and me. Barley's sister Violet was almost killed by Bloodclan so he took her to Fuzz and his housefolk. He also took me in too."

"Interesting story there. Barley told me part of it but he never said he had a sister."

Now a ginger colored tom appeared.

"_This must be Firestar," _Bell thought to herself.

"Firestar! I thought you'd never catch up!"

"Well you shouldn't have run off, Sorrelpaw."

Bell was lost in thought for a few minutes. _"Thunderclan...That's the Clan that mother said that grandmother came from..."_

"Hey, Firestar." Bell walked up to him.

"And you are?"

"Bell. Anyways, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What might that be?"

" May I join Thunderclan? I know it'll probably be difficult and all, but it would be a great help to me and I will try my hardest! After all, you were a kittypet once too, weren't you?"

He was silent for a little bit, probably thinking, Bell thought. At last the silence was broken and he spoke.

"You may. At sunhigh of tomorrow I will send 3 warriors to get you. We should be getting back to our patrol right about now. Until then." He turned and disappeared into the bushes, Brackenfur following.

"Bye, Bell! See you at sunhigh tomorrow!" Sorrelpaw said and ran through the bushes back into the forest. Bell waited a little while before walking back to the wall of her housefolk's den and jumped up onto the wall and down into her garden.

**How's that for a first chapter? I hope it's good! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanx for the first review, One Leaf in a Forest!**

"You're going to join the forest cats?" Cody asked, surprised.

"Yes, by sunhigh tomorrow I'll be in the forest. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. I'll miss you a lot. At least you'll still have Violet, Fuzz, and Smudge." Bell's ice blue eyes gazed at her paws.

"Ya, but who would want a lazy furball like Smudge around?"

They both laughed.

Cody purred, "Just come visit sometime, okay? Your always welcome."

"Like I wouldn't visit," Bell looked to the now dark sky, "Thanks for being a good friend Cody."

"Your welcome."

Bell waited on the edge of the forest for Firestar's patrol. She had come a little early, but it was nearly sunhigh. As she tilted her head to watch the clouds a weight balled her over.

"Hi again!" A familiar voice said cheerfully.

"Sorrelpaw! You came on the patrol after all!" Bell pushed her off as two other cats stepped out of the brush. One was a long-haired gray tom and the other was a small dusky brown she-cat.

"Sorrelpaw! Don't run off like that. I know you're excited but can't you be still for a second?" The she-cat said.

"Don't be to hard on her. It is her new friend after all," The tom said. He looked at Bell, "Hi there. I'm Graystripe. And this grumpy old she-cat is Mousefur."

She hissed back, "Oh, shut up, Graystripe, before I claw your ears off." She said a little nicer to Bell, "Let's get going, shall we? We can't be here all day."

"Oh! Hold on! Sorrelpaw I need your help. This won't take long I promise. Go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"Well, ok." Graystripe said and followed Mousefur into the forest.

"Sorrelpaw, I need you to tug on this and I'll pull the other. When it comes off stay here no matter what, Okay?"

"Hmm? Okay."

She grabbed Bell's collar and began to tug and Bell yanked her head out and tumbled backwards.

Bell ran up to Sorrelpaw and ripped the collar out of her mouth. She ran up and jumped on the wall and back into her garden. She ran up to the sliding door of her housefolk, set the collar down, and yowled as loud as she could. When she saw her housefolk coming, she looked at her, bowed her head in goodbye and ran back to the wall. She jumped on top of it and saw Cody in her garden next yard over.

"Goodbye, Bell! I'll miss you!"

"Goodbye Cody! I'll come visit soon!"

She ran back to Sorrelpaw.

"Thanks for waiting." She looked toward the forest, "Lead the way!"

"Okay!" and they both took off into the forest.

**By the way, Cody is the same cat in The New Prophecy.**

They soon caught up with Graystripe and Mousefur. It felt good to Bell, the feel of moss and grass under her paws. She was keeping up with them fine but slowed just so she could be behind Sorrelpaw, who was behind Graystripe and Mousefur. When they jumped over a log in their path, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat that was glowing like all the stars in the sky running beside her.

"Hello there, Icepaw. You look like your grandmother Bluestar. You should come visit her sometime," She said sweetly. There was a puddle about 2 tail lengths ahead.

"I'll see you later sometime, okay?" She said, and as soon as Bell touched the puddle she disappeared.

"_She knows Bluestar?"_ Bell thought.

"Hey, Bell! You coming?" Sorrelpaw shouted they all were a little ways away, in front of a tunnel.

Bell ran up to them.

"This is the camp. Come on in!" Sorrelpaw ran inside, Graystripe and Mousefur following. Bell followed them through the tunnel, taking her first step into her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Most of the cats in the clearing were staring suspiciously at Bell. It made her a little uneasy, but she was still excited.

"Hey, Graystripe! Who's she?" A dark brown tom kit with round amber eyes gazed at Graystripe curiously.

"You'll find out later Shrewkit. Now go back to your mother," he answered.

The brown kit ran to a young pale gray she-cat who had another kit with her.

Graystripe looked at her and said, "Firestar said to go straight to his den until he gets back from his hunting patrol. I'll take you to it."

Mousefur walked off somewhere so she followed Graystripe. Some cats stared at her, making her feel even more nervous, while others ignored her. Graystripe stopped in front of a rather large rock with a hole in the bottom covered by lichen. (It was lichen, right? Or was it moss?)

"Well, here we are. This is High rock. That hole there is Firestar's den. Just go in and make yourself comfortable."

He walked away as she entered the hole. When she entered she saw a pile of moss on the ground that she took for Firestar's bed. She went to the wall on the end of the den and lay down in the cool, soft sand. She started to think about the tortoiseshell she-cat when paw steps interrupted her thoughts. A moment later, Firestar stepped in, followed by Graystripe.

She bowed her head to them in respect. "Hello, Firestar, Graystripe."

"It's good you are here," he said, "We'll have to start your ceremony soon."

"Who's gonna be her mentor?" Graystripe asked.

Firestar pondered a bit. " I'll be her mentor."

"Oh, okay. That's great! But I have a request. "She looked at her paws.

"What is it?" They both asked at the same time.

"Can my apprentice name be Icepaw?" Her paws were tingling.

"Why?" Firestar asked, surprised by this request.

"Because that's what _she _called me."

"She?" Graystripe looked at Bell, then at Firestar, "Who's she?"

Bell slowly lifted her head until her ice blue eyes were looking into Firestar's amber eyes.

The name slowly came to her. Then she said softly,

"Spottedleaf."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High rock for a clan meeting." Firestar's yowl echoed threw the camp, bringing cats all around the High rock. Some looked surprised while others murmured to others about it. Cats were yowling all over the clearing.

"Is she the new cat in the clan?"

"You never said she was a kittypet!"

The gray she-cat sitting a few tail lengths from Bell, at the foot of High rock, stood up yowled, silencing the yowling cats.

"She has a twisted leg," Bell thought.

She sat back down as Firestar looked at her and nodded gratefully.

He said, "The new comer has broke free of twoleg collar and is free to join Thunderclan as an apprentice."

Bell nodded acceptance to Firestar. The sun was slowly going down.

"By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Icepaw." Firestar gazed down at the new apprentice, "I will be her mentor."

He jumped down and walked up to Icepaw and they touched noses.

"Hey, Icepaw!" The friendly voice of Graystripe said as he bounded over to her. Others also came up.

"Hi, Icepaw!"

"Welcome, Icepaw!"

"Welcome to Thunderclan, Icepaw!"

Icepaw was overwhelmed by voices when she felt a heavy weight knock her over.

"Hey, Icepaw!" Sorrelpaw's amber eyes gleamed down at her.

"Hi, Sorrelpaw."

She got up and Icepaw got to her paws.

"I'll give you a tour if it's ok with you and your mentor."

Bell turned and looked at Firestar. When he nodded, Sorrelpaw took off, Bell following her.

**Icepaw's POV**

"And this is the apprentice den, where we sleep." Sorrelpaw rapped up. She had just given me the grand tour of the camp.

"Thanks for giving me the tour," I said, my blue eyes gleaming.

"Stay here and I'll get us something to eat." Sorrelpaw said, dashing off to the fresh kill pile in the center of the camp. She came back with a plump mouse and set it down in front of me.

She looked at me and said, "You take the first bite."

I took a bite and sat up. "It's good," I yawned.

We finished the mouse together.

"Let's go in," Sorrelpaw said. She went in and I followed her. There were two gray toms curled up next to each other.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Those are my brothers, Sootpaw and Rainpaw," She answered and curled up into a ball. I curled up next to her.

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"Goodnight," I answered, closing my eyes.

"_I really like it here. I hope everything turns out okay," _I thought as I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm too lazy to put in the showing of the boundaries and hunting skill training so ya. This takes place about a week after she comes to the clan.**

**Here's chapter 4! (/\) Yay bunny! I'm hyper today. R&R!**

Icepaw was in the hunting crouch, focusing on the scuffling noise in front of her. Willowpelt had taken her and Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw on a hunting mission. She could see the mouse as she stalked forward, now it was 2 tail lengths away. She leaped just as a flash of gray shoot out from the brush in front of her. Just as he killed the mouse she tumbled into him, causing the mouse to go flying and the two apprentices rolling into the brush.

"What are you doing Icepaw? That was my mouse!"

"Your mouse? It was mine! I pounced first!"

"Your always making excuses!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Every time you don't get something right you always make excuses!"

Anger stirred in Icepaw's blue eyes as she unsheathed her claws whacked Sootpaw's ear.

Blood welled up and began to drip. His eyes were full of shock.

"Fine! You can have it!" Icepaw said as Sorrelpaw came trotting up with a vole in her jaws.

"What's going on?" She asked dropping her vole. Icepaw looked at Sorrelpaw with anger still in her eyes.

"Sootpaw's being a piece of foxdung that's what!" Icepaw said and stalked away angrily.

Sorrelpaw looked at Sootpaw.

"Now look what you've done. You got her mad again."

"It's not like I meant to."

"You now she has a temper."

"Ya. Should I go after her?"

"Not while she's this mad. You should take your mouse and go to Cinderpelt to get that ear checked."

"Fine," Sootpaw trudged slowly away to look for the mouse.

**I have no idea what Sootpaw's personality is like so I'm sorry if it's not like him.**

"Well, that's a tom for you." Sandstorm said giving Icepaw's ear a lick. When Icepaw had gotten back to camp with a squirrel and a thrush she had caught earlier, she went to the nursery to talk to the queens. Ferncloud was sleeping with her 2 kits next to Brightheart and her 1 kit, so she decided to talk to Sandstorm.

"Thanks for listening," Icepaw said as she turned to head out of the nursery, "Bye, Sandstorm. Bye Leafkit, Squirrelkit."

She padded out of the nursery and to the fresh kill pile to take some to the elders and maybe get a story. Sootpaw padded out of the medicine cat den and to the fresh kill pile. His ear was covered in cobwebs. He looked at her like he wanted to say something but she wasn't in the mood. She chose a squirrel, a mouse, and 2 wood pigeons. Before he could say anything she stalked off towards the elders den. Guilt flowed over her.

"Maybe I should have listened to what he had to say," she thought to herself. She washed away the feeling with the thought of a good story from the elders.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. Btw, I need to know now who the pairings are going to be. And based on the reviews I'll choose who Icepaw gets with.**

**1.Icepaw x Sootpaw**

**2.Icepaw x Rainpaw**

**3.Icepaw x Ravenpaw**

**Read and Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The beginning is a bit dull but it'll pick up. I hope! XD**

Icepaw woke up in the elders den. She quietly crept out and decided to go hunting before anyone woke up. She waited for the dawn patrol to leave then left after them. She immediately picked up the scent of a squirrel and stalked it. She pounced on it and killed it with a bite on the neck and buried it. She walked to Fourtrees. on the way she caught a mouse and a vole. When she got to Fourtrees she breathed in the scent of the four clans.

"_Why does this place seem so familiar?" _she thought. A moment later something barreled into her and pinned her down.

"What are you doing so far from camp without a mentor?" blue eyes stared down at her. Icepaw threw off her 'attacker' and stared him in the eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing, Rainpaw. What are you doing here anyways?" she asked curiously.

"Following you. I saw you leave camp after the dawn patrol left so I followed you and hunted a bit myself."

"You don't need to stalk me. I'm not prey you know." she said, annoyed.

"No need to be temper mental. I only wanted to see where you were going." He started to walk away but Icepaw called him back.

"You don't need to leave." Icepaw said looking at her paws.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"If you want to."

"Sure."

They sat down next to each other and started talking.

It was sunrise when they returned to camp. They filled up the fresh-kill pile. They were talking on there way back to the apprentice den when Firestar called them to his den.

"Where were you both?" he asked.

Rainpaw and Icepaw explained the whole story.

"It's good that you hunted and filled the fresh-kill pile but you should have asked to leave the camp."

"We're sorry Firestar," Icepaw said.

"We won't do it again with out asking," Rainpaw said looking at Icepaw as she nodded.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Now you may go."

"Thanks Firestar!" They said in unison as they an out of his den.

"Attack me," Firestar said. They were at the Sandy Hollow training. Firestar was just standing there, unguarded. If she sprang at him going straight forward, he would just dodge and she'd fall into the dust.

"_But maybe..." _Icepaw thought as she stared at Firestar. She ran at him and he dodged.

"_Okay I think I have it now." _She ran at him again, but this time when he dodged she rolled under him and kicked him in the belly, sending him skidding into the dust.

"That was very good. The element of surprise is great in battles." he said shaking the dust from his pelt, "Why don't you take a break and hunt for a little?"

"Sure Firestar!" She ran towards Sunningrocks.

She scented the air and smelt a vole next to the river. She slowly crept up on it and pounced on it, but it sent out a warning screech before she killed it. She buried it and jumped on the largest rock and fell asleep for a while. She woke when she heard rustling in the brush. Instinctively she leapt onto the brush and found herself on top of Sootpaw.

"Oh, it just you." Icepaw said and jumped back on to the rock she was sleeping on the moment before. He leapt up after her and pinned her down.

"Look," he said looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to say it. I just got a little mad."

"A little?" She answered, licking his nose, "I'm sorry too, for scratching your ear." She pushed him off of her. They both heard the scuffling of a mouse. Sootpaw nodded to her, signaling that she could get it. She pinpointed it and leapt onto a crack in the ground fished it out by the tail and killed it before it squeaked. Sootpaw purred in amusement.

"Let's get back to camp," he said. She dug up her vole and they headed back to camp together.

**Is anyone gonna vote? I'll post it again.**

**1.Icepaw x Sootpaw**

**2.Icepaw x Rainpaw**

**3.Icepaw x Ravenpaw**

**Please Read & Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Schools almost starting so the only times I'm gonna be able to updates are on the days I don't have homework, on weekends, and the few mornings I get to go on before school. I'm sorry! School sucks besides the fact I get to see my friends. Well, on to Chapter 6! It's gonna be a really short chapter. Read & Review!**

**This is 2 days after Chapter 5.**

Cats gathered in the clearing as Firestar announced who was going to the gathering.

"The cats who going are myself, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Dustpelt, Rainpaw, Sorrelpaw, Mousefur, Frostfur, and Longtail." They all crowded around him as he leapt down from the rock. Icepaw ran up to Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw.

"Have fun at the gathering!" she told them.

"I wish you could come with us," said Sorrelpaw. Rainpaw nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I'll get to go to the next one."

"Maybe." Rainpaw said. Firestar signaled for them to leave.

"We'll tell you all about it when we get back," Sorrelpaw yelled behind her.

"Icepaw yelled goodbye and trotted over to the apprentice den to get some sleep. Se lay down next to the now sleeping Sootpaw and closed her eyes.

_She awoke with a start. _

"Where is this?" _She thought to herself. _"I must be dreaming."

_She was floating above the Thunderpath that was the border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. She saw movement in the brush next to the Thunderclan side and a kit walked out, sniffing around and walked out on to the middle of the Thunderpath just as a Monster appeared._

"_Look out!" she yelled to the kit but it didn't hear. Just as the kit was about to be hit by the monster, another cat ran out and shoved it towards the Shadowclan border and got hit by the monster instead. The kit turned around, shocked, and ran to the other cat. It began to snow._

"_Mother, are you okay?" It squeaked._

"_Tell grandmother I'm sorry for leaving her, okay? I love you and your father very much. Don't forget me," The older cat said as she coughed up blood. Her eyes began to close._

"_Mother, please don't leave me! Mother!" the kit squeaked and rubbed her nose into her mother's bloody fur._

"_Goodbye," she said and closed her eyes and didn't open them afterwards._

"_Mother! Mother!"_

"_Icekit!" Another cat stepped into the clearing. His black and white pelt was covered in snow and his eyes were full of grief._

"_Father." The kit ran up to the tom. "Why won't mother wake up?"_

_He looked down then back at the kit. "I'll take you somewhere safe."_

_He picked up the kit and trudged to the freshly fallen snow towards Twoleg territory. The snow stopped as Icepaw began to shake uncontrollably when she realized the kit was herself._

"Icepaw! Icepaw!" Sootpaw yelled to her as she began to shake. She jolted awake and lifted her head up saying, "It's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

Sootpaw got up to calm her, but she got up and ran out of the apprentice den. When Sootpaw ran after her, she was running out of camp.

"It's all my fault!" Icepaw's grief stricken voice still rang in his ears as he ran out of camp after her.

**Where is Icepaw headed? Will Sootpaw catch up to her and find out what she's talking about? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry, XD had to do that. : Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I haven't been thinking lately. I hope you like this chapter! Please review! I haven't gotten any many reviews for a while and I could use one. Even if it's a Flame It's accepted! Well, on to chapter 7! This is also a short chapter. By the way, its pouring right now. Ya, random I know but I had to make it like that to go with way I want it so ya.**

Icepaw ran through the forest repeating the same words over in her head and aloud.

"I've got to tell father! I've got to tell him I'm sorry!" she kept running along the moonlit ground, avoiding trees and leaping over bushes. She skidded to a halt and smashed into something just as she smelled it over her fear scent. Rainpaw. She stared at him wide eyed with her ears back.

"_He can't know. Not yet!" _she thought. She was sure he could smell her fear scent. She dashed around him and towards the Riverclan border, swerving through trees to confuse anyone tracking her. Her pelt was soaked now so she ran a little slower from the extra weight. Suddenly she heard paw steps behind her. Ice paw heard her name being called by a few different cats just above the rain fall. She saw a patch of nightshade by a tree and hid inside it, careful not to lick, chew, or eat any of it.

Rainpaw, Sootpaw, Sorrelpaw, Willowpelt, and Cloudtail were sniffing around trying to pick up her scent. They all shook there heads at each other and went separate ways, still calling her name. She waited until they were out of sight, then crawled out of the nightshade bush. She rolled in the mud on the ground to get the scent off of her. She walked to the Riverclan border and along the side of the flooded river, careful not to get to close.

Now she was lost. The rain covered up the boundary scents so she went to what she guessed was the way to the Windclan border. She went to what looked like a sturdy piece of ground and slowly went towards the river to drink. The river water was muddy but it tasted good with how tired and thirsty she was. She was about to start walking along the riverside when someone called her name. She whipped around to see Rainpaw standing 3 fox lengths away from her.

He stepped toward her. "What are you running from?" he asked worriedly.

"S-Stay away," she mumbled so quietly Rainpaw could barely hear her.

He stepped toward her again. "Let's go back to camp. It's safer there."

She stepped back, "P-Please. S-Stay away." she said a little louder this time. She shivered from the cold.

"Come on Icepaw. Let's get back to camp." he said calmly, with a slight bit of worry. He stepped toward her again.

Icepaw took 2 steps back and yelled, "NO! Please, J-Just S-Stay away!" She stepped back again.

"Icepaw! look out!" Sorrelpaw's voice sounded louder than the pounding rain. Icepaw stared at Sorrelpaw in horror as the land she had been standing on crumbled away into the water. Icepaw felt a wave of water rush over her. She felt like she couldn't breath and she didn't have the strength to swim up. She slowly felt a numbing sensation crawl over her body and everything went black.

**How did you like it? I hope it was good! I need at least 1-3 reviews before comtinuing. did I spell that right? Oh Well. But if I don't get any more reviews for a month, I won't update for another 2 months. Any one who can guess who Icepaw's father is gets an Icepaw plushie! It's a little obvious(did I spell that right?) but hey! Read and Review!**

**Icefall**

**Dreamingcloud**

**Shadowheart**

**Feathersong**

**etc. ya get the point!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or any characters except the ones that I made up myself.**

**I haven't put that for a while so there it is. Are you reviewing like I told you to? Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Dead. That's how she felt, dead to the world. She couldn't open her eyes or move her body. Why did she feel like this? Memories flooded back to her and Icepaw snapped her eyes open.

"_Where am I?" _she thought to herself as she looked around. It was so dark and warm. She could smell prey around her but she couldn't get up. She was stuck to the grass below her. She was glowing a silvery color that made her look prettier than she originally was. Icepaw scented the air again and a sweet scent flooded into her nostrils.

"Spottedleaf? Is that you? Where are you?" Icepaw looked around for the tortoiseshell she-cat but couldn't find her.

"Get up dear one," a voice sounded behind her. She tried getting up again and succeeded this time. She turned in a circle to look for the Spottedleaf but she was not visible, though she still spoke.

"Leave the past and look towards the future and the choice of life for death or death for life." Spottedleaf said and repeated, then her sweet scent disappeared.

"Spottedleaf? What does that mean? Can't you give me more of a hint? Come on!" Icepaw yelled to the starless sky and when she blinked she awoke in the medicine cat den.

Sorrelpaw and Sootpaw were laying on one side of her and Rainpaw curled around her. She tried to move but it hurt to much to.

"Great Starclan! Why didn't it hurt in the dream?" She said aloud a small brown kit came bounding in.

"Your awake! Your awake!" the kit exclaimed and ran up to the aching she-cat.

"Leafkit! What are you doing her? Won't your mother worry if your not in the nursery?"

"I'm Leaf_paw_ now. I'm the new medicine cat apprentice."

"I missed your apprentice ceremony? And Squirrelki-, ur, Squirrelpaw's too? How long have I been sleeping?"

"You've been sleeping for almost a quarter moon."

"What exactly happened?" Icepaw said, her head getting fuzzy when she tried to remember what happened on the banks of the river.

"Well, from what I've heard from Willowpelt, You fell into the river and went under and hit your head on a rock hidden under the foam of the river. Rainpaw jumped in after you and started to drag you up but with you and the water in both of your pelts he started sinking. Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw jumped in and helped drag you both to the shore and Willowpelt went for help and then Dustpelt, Mousefur, Graystripe, and Firestar carried all of you back to camp. You and Rainpaw were unconscious and Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw have a small fever from having soaked pelts. You slept all this time and finally woke up when we were all losing hope. Rainpaw woke up a couple days ago but went back to sleep a few minutes after waking up."

Icepaw thought over all of this and yawned tiredly and laid her head back down.

"Let me get you some poppy seeds to help you sleep." she said softly and ran to get some. But when she came back with them, Icepaw was already asleep.

**So how'd ya like? Hope ya did! Next week I might not update because I have to do an English report. So review and depending on how many reviews I get, I might update again this week. So Review, review, review!!!! Did I mention review? REVIEW!!!!!**

**luv,**

**Dreamingcloud**

**Icefall**

**Feathersong**

**Shadowfeather**

**Heatherheart**

**Hugs! Review! First reviewer gets a random warrior plushie!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I'm back!!!! Here's the next chapter. I don't remember if I got reviews or not, but I wanted to update all of my stories today. Please read my other 3 stories, too!!!!! I couldn't update Look At Me.**

"Leave the past and look towards the future and the choice of life for death or death for life." A voice repeated the prophecy from her dream.

Icepaw turned to see a dark gray she-cat standing in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Yellowfang. What's it to ya? Listen to this prophecy. Repeat it to yourself. Tell no one of it. This is a prophecy for you and you alone." She said this and disappeared.

"Wait! You haven't answered all my questions!" She looked around for the slightest sign of life but there was none.

Icepaw's eyes snapped open. She didn't hurt as much now. She looked around and noticed that Sootpaw and Sorrelpaw were gone. She looked behind her to see blue eyes staring at her.

"Waaa!" she squeaked and tumbled backwards. Rainpaw got up and walked up to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. My side hurts a little, that's all." she hurriedly got up.

"_At least I can move this time," _she thought to herself.

Icepaw walked to the entrance to the medicine cat den. The sun glared in her eyes so she walked back into the cool den.

"Where's Leafpaw and Cinderpelt?" she asked Rainpaw avoiding his gaze.

"Dunno. I just woke up before you did." He yawned.

"Um, wanna go out and see where they are?"

"Sure, but I don't think Cinderpelt would appreciate us disappearing on her."

"Ya, I guess your right."

At that moment, Cinderpelt and Leafpaw walked in with a mouthful of herbs. They dropped there herbs and went up to the 2 cats.

"Your awake again!" Leafpaw said excitedly.

"How do you feel?" Cinderpelt asked.

"Fine." Rainpaw answered.

"I feel fine, too, except that my side hurts a bit. I can still walk fine."

"That's good. If your both feeling fine, then you can both go back to the apprentice den. But Icepaw, take it easy. You did break a rib when you smashed into that rock."

"Ok!" They said in unison and race out of the den together.

"_It seems as if nothing can go wrong now." _She thought to herself, _"But what about the prophecy?"_

**Did ya like? Did ya like? I know it was short but I couldn't think of what to do in this chapter. But next chapter is their assessment thing. Review!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry it took so long to update! I couldn't think of how to do the assessment and I was busy with my other story, Look At Me. By the way, this is the end of newleaf and 2 days after last chapter. The next chapter is the last chapter then there will be as sequel. I don't know why, but I really want a sequel! Well, Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Icepaw leapt on Firestar and they tumbled backwards and into the brush. They struggled together until Icepaw had him pinned to the ground.

"Your training's coming along nicely. Your assessment will be held tomorrow at sunrise with Sootpaw, Rainpaw, and Sorrelpaw. You can go back to camp and tell them if you want or you can hunt your choice." Firestar pushed Icepaw off of him and shook dust off his pelt.

"Thanks Firestar! I'll hunt first!" The silver she-cat smiled and dashed off into the forest to hunt.

Icepaw padded into camp at sunset. She had caught 2 squirrels, 1 mouse, a wood pigeon, a wren, and a vole. She put her catch in the fresh kill pile and took her mouse, vole, squirrel, and a finch that was caught earlier in the day to the apprentice eating spot to share with Rainpaw, Sootpaw, and Sorrelpaw. Squirrelpaw was still out with Dustpelt, she guessed. She set the prey down in front of them and chose the mouse. The three siblings chose their food and they began talking and eating.

"Isn't it great? Our assessment! If we do a good job we can be warriors!" Sorrelpaw exclaimed in between bite of her vole.

"Yep! I'm so happy!" Icepaw replied excitedly, "Oh! I guess there's something I should tell you about, one of the reasons I joined in the first place."

"Hmm?" Rainpaw and Sootpaw tuned in on the conversation.

"Well, It kinda starts out with-"

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!"

The apprentices quickly finished their meals and bounded over tot he High Rock.

"This sunset, we will be naming 3 new apprentices. Come forward you 3."

Three kits stepped foreward.

"From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Whitepaw. Her mentor will be Brackenfur now that Sandstorm has left the nursery." They touched noses and sat down.

From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Spiderpaw. His mentor will be Mousefur." They touched noses and sat down.

From this day forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Shrewpaw. His mentor will be Thornclaw." They touched noses and sat down. Icepaw remembered the first time se had seen Shrewpaw, he was the first cat she saw when she entered the clan camp. She wished she could have him as an apprentice, that her warrior ceremony had been held 2 days earlier so she might have had a chance at becoming his mentor. But it hadn't happened, so Starclan didn't want it that way.

------------------------------------------

"Just be back by sunset. Don't forget, I will be watching you. You can start." Willowpelt said and the four apprentices took off. **(Pretty short to start the day, huh?)**

------------------------------------------

Icepaw had finished hunting a squirrel and was heading back to collect her prey and carry in back to camp. So far she had caught 3 squirrels, 1 fat rabbit, 1 finch, and 2 voles. While she was unburying some prey, she heard a high-pitched squeal coming from the direction of the Thunderpath. She shot off towards the Thunderpath, realizing with horror that the squeal had come from Sorrelpaw.

**Do ya like? I remembered the part where Sorrelpaw had ventured to close to the Thunderpath in between the series so I had to add it in here! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I'm almost finished with this story. There's only, um, 3-5 more chapters after this one. I was going to do a sequel, but what would it be about? Well, I might still do one. anyways, onto the chapter!**

Icepaw rushed as fast as she could to the Thunderpath. She found Willowpelt gently pulling Sorrelpaw off the Thunderpath. She rushed over to her.

"Is she alright? She isn't dead, is she? What happened?" Icepaw asked in a breath, worriedly.

"I don't know. No, she's not dead. I don't know." Willowpelt said and sighed.

Icepaw looked at Sorrelpaw's body. Her back leg was covered in blood, but it didn't look as bad as it could have been.**(I don't remember if it was her leg that had been injured, but it is in this story)**

"I'll go tell Cinderpelt." Icepaw rushed back to camp.

------------------------------------------

Icepaw gathered her prey and headed back to camp. She had told Cinderpelt about Sorrelpaw and Willowpelt carried her back to camp. Sorrelpaw's wound was now being treated and she was sent to collect her prey and come back to camp and see how she did. Sootpaw and Rainpaw were sent to do the same. This was her second load of prey. She carried the remaining prey back to camp and dropped it on the fresh kill pile. She walked into the medicine cat den. Sorrelpaw was awake, surprisingly, and was complaining nonstop from the pain in her leg.

"Ow! Cinderpelt, it hurts! Fix it, please!"

"Thistles and thorns! Will you be quiet for even a minute? Your leg will heal just fine, ok? Leafpaw! Get some poppy seeds for Sorrelpaw, please!" Cinderpelt replied, a glint of amusement from the complaining she-cat in her eyes. Leafpaw scrambled to the back of the den and returned with some poppy seeds. She lay them in front of Sorrelpaw and told her to eat them and rest. Icepaw walked into the den.

"Sorrelpaw! Your awake! How are you feeling?"

"Horrible! This sucks. Now I can't be a warrior for another 2 moons! And I'll miss yours and Rainpaw's and Sootpaw's."

Icepaw licked her ear. "It's ok. You just have to rest and it'll get better faster."

"Ya, I know." Sorrelpaw curled up the best she could with her cobweb covered leg and fell into a comfortable sleep, dreaming of Starclan and what not.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled from the top of High Rock. Icepaw padded out of the den and sat beside Rainpaw and Sootpaw.

"We are gathered here today to name 3 new warriors. I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return. Rainpaw, Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of you lives?"

"I do." Rainpaw said proudly.

"I do." Sootpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Rainpaw, you will now be known as Rainwhisker. Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Firestar rested his muzzle on top of Rainwhisker's head and Rainwhisker licked his shoulder respectively.

"Sootpaw, you will now be known as Sootfur. Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Firestar rested his muzzle on top of Sootfur's head Sootfur licked his shoulder respectively.

"I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in return. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of you life?"

Icepaw hesitated for a moment and thought about Sorrelpaw and the reason she came to Thunderclan, and every thing she had done so far to make it to where she stood now.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, you will now be known as Icefall. Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Firestar rested his muzzle on top of her head and Icefall licked his shoulder respectively.

_I'm finally a warrior! _she thought to her self.

The clan chanted there names, "Rainwhisker! Icefall! Sootfur! Rainwhisker! Icefall! Sootfur!"

"Sootfur, Icefall, and Rainwhisker will have to sit vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." Firestar spoke, "Sorrelpaw isn't able to become a warrior yet, due to her injured leg she got from the Thunderpath. She will be one, though, once it heals."

The cats started heading to their dens, and the 3 new warriors took their places in the center of the camp to sit vigil until dawn.

**Yay! The chapter's over and Icefall is a warrior! I have figured out that I am going to do a sequel. I just need a rogue name. So ya. Review!**

**Hugs,**

**Feathersong**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Ok, this is a ****really**** short chapter. It's just during the vigil and all, but if you don't read it, you won't understand the next chapter. By the way, for every one who has read ****Firestar's Quest, ****this fan fiction was created before the book came out, so ****Firestar's Quest**** never happened. Yay!!!! I finally get to read ****Firestar's Quest****!!!! I don't get to go to the bookstore very often, and when I do I don't have any money so I never got a chance to buy it. So I'm borrowing it from the library! It sucks I can't get it yet, though. I will, no matter what, get TPoT 2: The Dark River the day it comes out though. Don't forget to review though! Nobody reviewed to the last chapter... sob It made me sad... That's why I'm making this chapter so short. The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter. Oh ya, I have a contest. The rules are that you must answer the question or questions about this story that I ask at the end of this chapter; then give me a rogue name and description. This cat ****must**** be a she-cat because I don't think toms can have kits. I will pm you if you are the winner to the contest. You will have a small role in this story, but a bigger part in the sequel. Runner-ups will have a kit in the sequel. Well, that's the longest author's note I've ever written. I will post the rules again at the end of the chapter as a reminder. Now, on with the very short chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but I do own Icefall and this story.**

Icefall sat in the Thunderclan clearing facing Sootfur, who sitting about 3 tail lengths from Rainwhisker. She twitched her whiskers and curled her tail around her paws. She caught Sootfur's eyes and blinked warmly at him before turning to stare at the stars. Icefall closed her eyes and a vision came to her. She saw 3 kits wondering the wide, open moorlands of Windclan, and smelt a familiar scent. Fox! That's what it was. She opened her eyes swiftly and got to her paws. Icefall padded up to Sootfur and whispered hastily in his ear.

"I must go. It's an emergency and I probably won't be back. Meet me at Fourtrees tomorrow at Moonhigh, and bring Rainwhisker with you. Don't tell anyone I went, or I'll feed you to a hawk, understand?" She spoke swiftly, aware of Rainwhisker glancing at her in shock of her breaking the silence of the vigil.

Sootfur nodded and licked her cheek. She wound her body around him and dashed for the gorse tunnel. She looked back at the silent camp, and thought if she was doing the right thing, leaving the clan she had just been accepted into as a warrior. Then, Icefall turned her back on the clan, and ran towards the Windclan border. She knew of everything that had been lost when she had spoken during her vigil, and decided to exile herself from the clan, with out even knowing the punishment.

"I will start a new beginning right now, I won't come back here ever again," Icefall said quietly to herself.

"_Leave the past and look towards the future and the choice of life for death or death for life." _Yellowfang's words echoed in her mind but she pushed them away and as she crossed the Windclan border.

**Told you it was short! Now don't forget the contest!!!** **The rules are that you must answer the question or questions about this story that I ask at the end of this chapter; then give me a rogue name and description. This cat ****must**** be a she-cat because I don't think toms can have kits. I will pm you if you are the winner to the contest. You will have a small role in this story, but a bigger part in the sequel. Runner-ups will have a kit in the sequel. Ok!!!! Now the questions!!!**

**Question #1: What was Icefall's kittypet name?**

**Question #2: Who is Icefall's grandmother?**

**Question #3: Who is Icefall's mentor?**

**Question #4: Who is Icefall's best friend?**

**Question #5: Whom does Icefall love?**

**Question #6: Who is the kit that approaches the group that brings Icefall to Thunderclan for the first time?**

**Question #7: What is the prophecy?**

**Bonus Questions!!!! Tell me what you think!!!**

**#1: Will Icefall have kits?**

**#2: Who is Icefall's mother?**

**#3: Who is Icefall's father?**

**#4: Does Icefall have a sister?**

**#5: What does the prophecy mean?**

**Did you notice that the bonus questions aren't mentioned??? Well, review!!! Don't forget the contest!!!! Review!**

**Hugs**

**Feathersong**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Okay, no one answered any questions what so ever. So, no one gets a cat in the story. I'll think of them myself. Don't forget to review, too! If chapters overlap my reviews, you get slower updates and shorter chapters. That's my policy, so deal with it. This is gonna be a short chapter, and it might have a cliffhanger, and I know this is a bad writing technique compared to my other stories, but bare with me! This is my first story, peoples!!! On with the chapter!**

Icefall ran across the moorland, searching for the faintest landmark of the dream she had had moments ago. There was a faint smell of warm and milk, which was the kit scent. She followed it towards the gorge, where she found three mewling kits. Icefall ran over to them.

"What are you doing away from your camp? Your to young to venture out!" she said fiercely.

"We only wanted to hunt, but the only times we can go out by ourselves is at night." A small almost black tom squeaked innocently.

"Well, let me get you back to your camp, before anybody worries." Icefall herded up the kits and began to walk toward the center of Windclan territory, where she thought the camp might be. She whipped around when she heard a snarl and saw the fox. It was a young fox, slender with a few ribs showing.

She herded the kits into the rabbit hole she was standing by. "Don't come out of here until I come to get you, ya hear?"

"But we wanna fight to!" A kit piped up.

"No, now stay in here!" She whirled around and flung herself onto the fox's back. It snarled and rolled on the ground knocking the breath out of her and crushing her. Icefall wriggled out from underneath the fox and slashed her claws against its muzzle. It yelped in pain; then flung out a paw that smashed into her side and knocked her back down. **(I told you I sucked at fight scenes, didn't I?) **It snapped its jaws around her neck, just missing the bone, shook her and flung her.

Icefall landed on the ground with a thud, blood oozed from the tear in her neck. She winced in pain, then heaved herself onto her paws, and jumped at the fox's throat and sunk her teeth and claws into it. It yelped again and with a back paw attempted to throw her off. Its claws racked her sides and blood spilled out of them.

The fox flung her off with a final shove, and she landed on the hard ground. The fox raised a paw above her head for a deathblow.

"_Is this the end?" _Icefall thought.

A flash of grey barreled into the fox, catching it of guard.

"Sootfur?" Icefall said confused. No, it wasn't Sootfur- he didn't have blue eyes. It couldn't have been Rainwhisker either; his pelt was to dark to be this cat fighting the fox. She parted her jaws and a familiar scent hit the roof of her mouth.

"_It couldn't be..." _She looked at the cat's pelt and saw little flecks of white, black, and silver.

She came out of her thoughts just as the fox was running across the moor towards Riverclan territory.

The cat stepped towards her and said, "Do you remember me?"

**Dun, dun, dun!!!! Who is this mysterious cat? I couldn't tell you if it was a tom or a she-cat yet. You have to guess. Yes, this is the new contest I'm having!!!!! Guess who this cat is, and you can have a cat in my story. Good luck!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Feathersong**


	14. The Suck Ending That You'll Hate!

**Chapter 14**

**Hello! I just thought to tell you I'm gonna finish this off in three chapters. But don't worry, I'm making a new Unraveling Secrets. It will be full of more details and never before seen stuff. Thats why I gonna finish this really fast, and not to mention skip 4 moons of Icefall being pregnant and all. The new one will be called **_**Unraveling Secrets 2.0**_**. Please read that one too, it'll probably be better than this one. So anyways, on with the chapter!**

"Streamkit!" Icefall exclaimed.

"Yup, but now I'm just Stream. It's been that way ever since mother died," The she-cat began licking Icefall's wounds.

"It's good to see you again, but what are you doing out here?"

"Barley sent me out to visit you and Violet and it seems I came at just the right time."

"Well good, can you go get the kits over there?"

"Kits? You have kits?"

"No! I rescued them from the fox, then you rescued me."

"Oh, ok."

Stream ran over and shoed the kits out of there hiding place. She herded them over to Icefall.

Summary of what happened next: Ashfoot came over and her kits came running to her. She got the medicine cat to come and helped out Icefall. Stream went back to Barley's place. Icefall stayed in Windclan that night. And the during day she also stayed. that night, she went to meet Rainwhisker and Sootfur. She told them the story of why she was there, and how she was injured. She told them she wasn't going back to the clans. They parted ways. Two moons later, Icefall kitted in Barley's barn with her sister Stream. Starclan sent her a sign two days after she kitted. She left the barn the next morning and rescued Sootfur in the battle with a badger. Willowpelt had already died. She told Sootfur she had kits, but she never told him who the father was. She died that day and he buried her at Sunningrocks. Stream then took care of Icefall's kits. Sootfur and Rainwhisker came to visit them, but Stream wouldn't tell them who the father was either. Stream then took the kits on a journey with her when they were six moons old...

**Yeah, I know. It sucked at the end, but I don't feel like typing any more to this story. I'm gonna do a revised version, then you'll be able to see, er, read what really happened, and who the father of the kits were. Complain all you want, I'm doing a revised version I think every one will enjoy more than this one. The last sentence in this is where the sequel starts, by the way. See you in Unraveling Secrets: Revised! Or Unraveling Secrets: 2.0! I can't decide on the name.**

**Hugs and Thanks,**

**Feathersong**

**PS: Sorry, but I really want to do the revised version, not this one. I'll still keep this one up though, so I can compare it. Thanks for reading! Love you all!**


End file.
